minecraft_xtreme_wrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
MattyIceYT
Matthew, better known as MattyIceYT, was an American Minecraft wrestler, currently signed to MXW. On August 18, 2018, Matty officially retired from Minecraft Wrestling. Career Independent Circuit (July 2016) MattyIceYT Joined the MXW Server on July 29th, 2016, to a server filled with Cyberstorm231 & X_Spade_X. He did nothing that day but joined the following day meeting his first friend LightningBolt321. He signed him to CWE where he debuted against Tony14FTW and beat him in an unscripted matchup. Later on he advanced to compete in a matchup for the CWE United States Championship battling Boby307272, TheBigRedMachine, & MCSGaming. He came up short that day but then the next day he got a huge opportunity. Light told him he would be facing OrchinusDumpling and beat him for the CWE World Championship. After winning the championship he lost it the next day at 6:00am to iTacoTaco in an unscripted match. During the match he put sad faces in the chat and left the server. He then met a guy by the name of MatdogHD, who decided he would want to train him and get him ready for MXW. He trained him to battle Tony14FTW in a Three Stages of Hell Match. Matty beat Tony in under two minutes capturing the newly formed RSW Evolution Championship. MXW Brand Split (August 20, 2016) August 20th, 2016 was the day of the MXW Brand Split which took place between the brand known as Knockout run by MilkyOreo12 and KmanplaysMC1 and Unleashed run by ToadPlays and __Hydrix__. Matty was currently signed to NXW at the time and didn't expect to be drafted. But then at the #14 pick for Knockout, Milky uttered the words "Fuck it, I draft Matty" and the crowd went wild. Matty ran onto the stage, shook Milky's hand and put on the Knockout Shirt. He celebrated with his fellow NXW Roster members who got drafted and was ready to start competing for MXW. Various Storylines (August-December 2016) Matty started off his MXW career losing to Kallum constantly. Then it was time for the PPV known as Road to Victory 2016. It was a fatal fourway match including JDStevens12, KallumNXW, Doc_Matala, & MattyIceYT. JD ultimately got the win in the matchup, making Matty's record stay at 0-4. Matty then finally got his first win beating Kallum on the Knockout after. Then at Gates to Hell Matty battled Kallum again with a record of 1-7 and got another win to add to his arsenal. Matty keep losing after that, getting eliminated first in the MXW Lone Survivor Universal Championship Gauntlet match. Matty then was thinking about leaving the MXW Server until Dallas and MiNi told him he was winning the MXW Hardcore Championship. Matty then thanked Milky and Milky told him it wasn't true and fired Dallas and MiNi from MXW Creative Team. Then Hydrix and Matty were going to win the MXW Tag Team Championship, until Hydrix chose Clutchsky_Vinyl to be his partner instead. Matty was depressed and didn't know what he was going to do in MXW anymore. Creation Of IXW (November 2016) Matty decided he wanted to create an indie on the MXW Server, but Toad told him no. He decided to give the indie to Memorised which he called MEW, and that lasted a week. Matty created a new server by the name of International Xtreme Wrestling. He had a staff of a few people by the name of: ManOf1004Holds, Sniper820, iTacoTaco, & Kevdog1. The company started off with a bang, attracting several huge MXW Roster members. The show took place on Friday nights, where everyone would leave the MXW Server after GPW, and get on for International Xtreme Wrestling. The first ever champion was a guy by the name of Kevdog1. Hot Ice (December 2016-March 2017) Then on Knockout it was scheduled to be the team of TXE facing Matty and a partner of his choosing. Matty then decided to pick a fellow superstar known as FireFerriit. They began to show teamwork in the coming weeks/months and they finally got a shot at the MXW Tag Team Championships at Xecution 2016, in a multiteam ladder match featuring the teams of Memorised and NonviableAtom, Clutchsky_Vinyl and __Hydrix__, and the current MXW Tag Team Champions at the time, The Xtreme Englishmen. They retained and JD got beat up by Light and held the titles solo. Then Mem and Atom and HotIce challenged JD for the Tag Titles and Mem and Atom captured them and went under the name The British Takeover. Then the Knockout after Fire and Matty ran out to attack the Hardcore Champion Doc so FF can cash in, but Matty fucked up like usually and screwed FF. FF then beat the shit out of him. Then it was time for MXW Last Stand where Matty took on Doc_Matala for the MXW Hardcore Championship. Later on in the match FF hit Doc with the Briefcase and ensured Matty his first ever MXW Championship as in the MXW Hardcore Title. Then later on in the night Matty helped Fire secure his first singles championship in the MXW Universal Title. They worked together and got themselves a shot at the MXW Tag Team Championships at the MXW Rumble. They lost the match and right after Fire turned on Matty cashing in his Hardcore Championship briefcase, capturing Matty's gold. GPW Ultimatum I (April 8,2017) The main reason that Matty vs FIre never took place at Xtreme Chaos II was because of their matchup in the indie known as GPW. Matty had won the GPW Rumble and was preparing to challenge the current GPW World Champion Fire. They settled their differences in the match, and in the end Matty had captured the GPW World Championship preparing for his in total, Six month long title reign. Singles Competition (March-June 2017) The rise of the face turn for young Matty started that same night as he entered the MXW Rumble at Number 1 and lasted to number 30, staying in for a total of 80 minutes. He then went on to invoke his rematch clause against FireFerriit for the Hardcore Championship. He lost the matchup due to the distraction of a certain masked man, whose name was yet to be revealed. Matty kept getting shot after shot on FireFerriit but the masked man kept screwing Matty out of his shot at the MXW Hardcore Championship. Then finally on the Main Event of Knockout:64 on May 20th, 2017, The masked man was revealed to be MXWMiNi! He attacked Matty and set up for their matchup at the second annual, Xtreme Chaos. GPW Title Reign (April-September 2017) Matty had been killing it currently in the indie scene while all of this was going on in MXW. He was currently the GPW World Champion and had been undefeated in GPW. He was beating people by the name of MXWMiNi, FireFerriit, UltimateGuy22, Rock_hard321, SaintzzYT, Kevdog1, and many more. But in the end Matty was to put his undefeated streak and his 6 month long GPW World Championship reign on the line against JDStevens12. After an almost hour long matchup, Matty was finally beaten, as he tapped out to JD's submission "The Stevens Sharpshooter." Matty left the ring without his championship groggily. The Mental One (June-September 2017) In the entrance of Matty at Xtreme Chaos II he started to feel delusional and became a changed man. His wrestling style become more hardcore as he destroyed MiNi in the ring. Then at Hardcore Havoc he taught the world about his new match stipulation called the Hell's Prison Matchup. He then lost to MiNi getting destroyed by the huge amount of barbed wire. Then they both decided to end their feud by having a Falls Count Anywhere Hardcore matchup. Matty then lost the final match, but later on that night attacked Hydrix in his Steel Cage matchup with Mrloveminecraft! The two men settled their differences as Matty defeated Hydrix in a matchup at Road to Victory! Matty was at the top of his game at the end of 2017. MXW Champion (October-November 2017) Matty defeated ShadowMXW the week after Road to Victory and right after the matchup Matty demanded a shot at Nev's championship. The next few weeks Matty and Nuck went at it with one another, with Nuck going off script and cutting a promo against Matty. The two started to gain hatred towards each other in and out of the ring, with a failed meetup supposedly happening. Both men decided the only way to truly settle their differences was to put their careers on the line. In the end Matty defeated Nevlin and captured his first ever MXW World Championship. The following month Matty defended the championship against the #1 Contender Hydrix and the MXW General Manager MilkyOreo12. Matty lost the championship at Lone Survivor to Hydrix. Xtreme Champion and Boston Alliance (December 2017-March 2018) Also at Lone Survivor, Boston1342, The Founder of MC Wrestling, announced the return of the MXW Xtreme Championship, and there would be a tournament for the title. Matty ended up facing Kevdog1 in the finals for the championship at Xecution. Matty then won the Xtreme Championship against Kev and formed an alliance with Boston. Then at the next PPV, Retribution, Mrlove challenged Matty for his Xtreme Championship, and in the end Matty stood strong with his Xtreme Championship. He once again retained his championship against Rock_hard321, making him lose his job in the process. Then finally Boston decided to turn on Matty in his matchup with MiNi at Breakout: Terror In Tokyo. Boston brought back his former apprentice Patchesrulz11(played by Ruck), who destroyed Matty and let MiNi capture the MXW Xtreme Championship! IXW Anarchy (March 2018-Current) Matty currently is the owner of the indie on the MXW Server known as IXW(International Xtreme Wrestling.) IXW is currently being run as a small show feauturing talent from both MXW and EPW. IXW has been running strong with it's first big PPV Purgatory taking place in November, with the Main Event being a Three on Three man Tag Match with the Team of Defusion taking on InJustice. Now with Purgatory II on the way, the current rumble winner UltimateGuy22 is planning on Main Eventing with whomever the IXW World Champion may be. The current championships in IXW are the IXW World Championship and IXW Combat Championship. IXW has been running strong since March and is currently planning to go for a long time! Final Matches And Retirement At Xtreme Chaos 3, Matty defeated Milky in a cage of hell match. The same night, Matty was suppose to face Ash on Knockout but Fire attacked Ash. He tossed him into the ring and Matty "pinned him". Matty and Fire would reunite as Hot Ice. Before they could hit the Black Ice, Crews came out and saved Ash. At Hardcore Havoc (2018), Crews defeated Matty in a buried alive match. Matty was given a final rematch at Heatwave. At Heatwave (2018), Crews defeated Matty for the final time. On August 18, 2018, Matty retired from Minecraft Wrestling. He now plays Super Smash Bros. In Wrestling Uber Finisher Move * Ice Trigger (Rain Trigger) Finishing Moves * Melting Ice (GTS) * DemiGod Driver(Liger Bomb) Signature Moves * Last Wishes (V-Trigger) * 24:46(Koji Clutch) * Frozen Superkick * Curb Stomp * Tope Con Hilo * Slingblade * Lion Tamer * Phoenix Splash * Snap Dragon Suplex * Standing Double Footstomp Entrance Themes * "This Fire Burns" by Killswitch Engage (August 2016-January 2017) * "Devil's Sky" by Yonosuke Kitamura (January-March 2017) * "The Takeover" by Avery Watts (March-June 2017) * "I Hope You Suffer" by AFI (June 2017-March 2018) * "The Takeover" by Avery Watts (March-May) * "15 Minutes" by Shattered Skies (May-June) * "Enemy" by Blue Stahli (June-Current) Championships And Accomplishments MXW * MXW Hardcore Championship (1 Time) * MXW INDIE Tag Team Championship (1 Time) * MXW Xtreme Championship (1 Time) * MXW World Championship (1 Time) NXW * NXW Time Championship (1 Time) * NXW Tag Team Championship (1 Time) HXW * HXW World Championship (1 Time) * HXW Television Championship (1 Time) * HXW Global Championship (1 Time) * HXW World Briefcase (1 Time) Other: * GPW World Championship (1 Time) * GPW Rumble Winner (1 Time) * RSW Evolution Championship (1 Time) * TXW World Championship (1 Time) * TXW Xtreme Championship (3 Times) * TXW Tag Team Championship (2 Times) * CWE World Championship (3 Times) * CXF World Championship (1 TIme) Category:Good Pages Category:Perfect Pages Category:Retired |}